(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a convenient replacement composite power-saving environmental electric bulb, and more particularly to one that allows easy and safe configuration and color change as desired depending on the environment of the mounting location while giving multiple practical benefits including precise and consistent conductivity.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
It is indeed that bulb is the window to one""s soul during the night. Either for domestic requirements, industrial application or electric appliances, bulb is a must. Particularly, bulbs used in lighting fixtures and table lights for domestic purpose are very popular. A bulb assembly generally available in the market is essentially comprised of a glass bulb containing a tungsten filament, which illuminates when electric current passes through it. Tungsten filament consumes a lot of power and gives a limited service life. The bulb when in use could easily rises to higher temperature due to the heat emitted from the bulb. Upon replacing the bulb in case of failure or circuit breakage, one could easily get burnt. Children are more vulnerable to get hurt by accidentally touching the bulb in use. Once it is disposed, the broken pieces present a serious environmental problem. Even a fluorescent bulb though consuming less power, its glass casing also creates environmental problem and prevents from easy replacement.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a convenient replacement composite power saving environmental bulb essentially comprised of two semi-spherical casings, keyboard, terminal plate, voltage variation plate, light holder and light emission diode (LED) that allows convenient replacement composition, safety operation, color variation and precise and consistent conductivity.
The secondary purpose of the present invention is to provide a convenient replacement composite power saving environmental bulb, within, outer surface of each said semi-spherical casing is longitudinally arranged with multiple retaining rings in equal distance, a matching hole is bored within each ring for the terminal plate insertion sleeves on the keyboard to exactly align to the hole for fast insertion in position.
Another purpose yet of the present invention is to provide a convenient replacement composite power saving environmental bulb, within, tapered channel track is provided by the matching hole for both sides of the terminal plate to slide into position against the corresponding tapered surface.
Another purpose yet of the present invention is to provide a convenient replacement composite power saving environmental bulb, within, a prior art of bulb is replaced with only diode to warrant fast and safe replacement without being exposed to risks of getting burnt by the bulb and broken glass.
To achieve said purposes, the present invention is essentially comprised of two semi-spherical casings, a caulking groove is provided inside of each semi-spherical casing to snap onto the keyboard and longitudinally arranged retaining rings are provided on external surface of each said semi-spherical casing and a matching hole is bored in each ring for fast insertion in position by the terminal plate sleeve plugged on the keyboard. Furthermore, a tapered channel track by both sides of the matching hole permits the terminal plate to easily slide into the keyboard so that both pins of the diode are directly connected to the sleeve of the terminal plate together with the keyboard, both semi-spherical casings and the voltage variation plate into an integrated assembly in parallel for giving excellent conduction. Wherein, tapered track is used as a buffer to both sides of the terminal plate by eliminating the pressing force from the diode, so that the sleeve can be secured to hold both pins of the diode in position.